Fluid power is used to generate, control, and transmit power in systems in various industries and applications, including aerospace, oil and gas, construction, medical, entertainment, logging, mining, and military. Fluid power can involve both the use of pressurized liquids or gases. Fluid power systems can include components such as manifolds and arrays of fluid control valves. Proportional valve drivers can be used to control fluids in fluid power systems.
To maintain optimum performance, conventional valve drivers need to be substantially near or on-board the fluid control valves or fluid power systems. Often times proportional valve drivers can be difficult and unsafe to access due to limitations including vertical placement, physical access restrictions, or harsh environmental conditions. Adjustments to existing proportional valve drivers also require physical adjustment or a communication cable connection to a specialized remote control device.